Ring or Not?
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Keith has a question, a question only Damian could answer... -Celtic Thunder mainly Keith Harkin and Damian Mcginty-


_**(This a one-shot that DOES NOT go with my "I didn't know" saga. In this reality Damian stayed in Celtic Thunder and just to tourment you I am writing it with an irish accent. The original version of this is "Celtic Proposal" by irishbrat4ever so I recommend looking it up once your done with this because she wrote it much better then I did. -Love, Sterwolf59)**_

"So how are ya gonna do it?" asked Emmet. I had him, George, and Ryan in my dressing room asking for ideas. Slightly freaking out on the inside.  
"I'm not sure I was actually hoping that ye' could help me." George and Emmet looked down and started te' think as Ryan spoke up.  
"Well if ye'r gonna do this then ye' need te' think what does Damian love the most next te' ye'?" Ryan asked as he checked his phone. "Because I proposed te' Neil at one of our gigs during our 'Acoustic by Candle light' tour."  
"I would say performing like Neil." I said still not complete sure on the point he was trying te' make. "Why don't ye' do at the end of the concert then?" Emmet said understand what Ryan was trying te' get into me' head. "at least do it tonight, if ye'r sure about this." George finally said and suddenly fear gripped me.  
"umm...okay...I should just...I can't..not tonight I-" "Keith?" George made me look at him as I was bouncing in me' seat. "Do ye' love Damian?"  
"Yeah of course but-"  
"Do ye' want te' spend forever with him?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Then calm down it's gonna be fine I promise ye' can do this." George contuined and I honestly felt me' nerves calm down a little.  
"Ye'r right. Ye'r right. I'm gonna do it tonight.  
"Awesome, can we see the ring?" asked Emmet as he hopped down from his spot on the ledge in front of me' mirror. "ummm..."  
"You did get a ring." said George "Didn't you?"  
"well I ummmmm..." I wasn't sure how te' defend me'self "I just didn't now if I should get him one, I mean what if he doesn't want a ring?"  
"It's Damian." Emmet said as if the answer was so simple. "Of course he would want a ring, com'on I'll go with ye' we have the entire afternoon before we perform so let's go get ye'r ring."

Ye' would not think that getting a ring for the love of ye'r life would be so hard but it is! Emmet and I were a little late getting back te' the concert from the jewelers because I could pick one I thought Damian wouldn't hate wearing. And besides who knew there were so many different kinds of rings? So were silver, some gold, some with jewels, some just plain bands, so 2-karat some 6. What does 6 carrots mean anyway are they made from carrots or something? because I'm pretty sure carrots aren't the sturdy te' make rings te' wear. In the end we got him a small gold calladh ring in the middle with celtic designers around it. "Keith?" Damian asked as I rushed out of me' dressing room, almost tripping over him.  
"Hey!" I said and the hidden ring in me' jacket made me a little nervous.  
Where have you been?" he asked "George has had me and Ryan running around trying te' get things ready without ye'."  
"I'm sorry I was with Emmet and I lost track of time." I smiled at him trying not te' make him suspicous.  
"It's alright, I've missed ye' all day though." Damian smiled back. His smiled made me' heart melt because his smile was more beautiful then the ocean at dawn, and thats very hard te' do.  
"I've missed ye' te'." I stepped forward and hugged him trying not te' press the ring against him. I lightly kissed the top of his head and I realized that Damian had grown up into the most beautiful man I had ever seen even compared te' me.  
"I love ye'." He whispered then he looked up at me with his sparkling eyes.  
"I love ye' more." I gently pressed a kiss te' his lips then George ruined the moment but shouting.  
"Guys, we're about te' start!" I chuckled as I pulled away from him and we walked hand-in-hand te' meet the rest of the guys. It was actualy kinda funny. This was the only concert I had ever been this nervous about and what was making me nervous wasn't the concert itself.

-about 2 hours later-

We all changing back-stage into our kilts and I tried not te' imagine Damian changing because if I let the image of him in his boxers get into me' head right before I want on stage then the entire world would see how much I enjoyed doing this number. Damian was missing his belts so George was helping him find it as Ryan, Neil, and Emmet came up te' me already clad in their kilts.  
"So, ye'r sure about this?" Neil asked .  
"Yeah, I'm sure." I smiled at him, I would have asked him for his ideas earlier but he was practicing so I didn't want te' bother him.  
"Good I'll go tell Barry whats going on." Emmet smiled and skipped off te' find the stage manager.  
"Ye' got the ring?" Ryan asked as he looked me over.  
"Yeah right here." I lightly patted me' breast pocket.  
"Good, ye' got this it's not gonna be that hard just make sure ye' ask the question and not just open ye' mouth." Ryan chuckled as he lightly teased me' hair. I swatted his hand away and Neil chuckled then spoke.  
"Here go give this te' ye' Romeo." Neil reached into his jacket and pulled out Damo's belt.  
"Ye' guys are so mean." I laughed as I took it from him.  
"Really? Compared te' the time ye' cut George out of "The Show's" commerical?" Keith asked bringing back the memory. I shook me' head and brushed past them as I went te' find where Damian went.

"/Ireland Ireland/

/Together standing tall/

/Shoulder to shoulder/

/We'll answer Irelands call/

/We'll answer Irelands call./"

We were just after finishing the last verse of Ireland's Call and it was time. I was shaking worse then I ever had in me' entire life. The appluse started then George silenced them.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! One of us has a question te' ask somebody so can we ask for ye' co-operation?" The crowd died down and confusion swept over them. Ryan, Neil, and Emmet smiled widely as they knew what was going on, while I saw Damian look at George in a confused way, and because he was distract looking at George he didn't see me walking up behind him.  
"Damian?" I asked te' get his attention and it worked. I quickly opened me' mouth te' talk as I rested on one knee. I pulled the ring swiftly out of me' jacket, holding on te' it with both hands te' prevent me from dropping it. "Damian Joseph McGinty Jr. ye' are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I could never imagine a world where ye' didn't exsist. Damian? Will ye' marry me?" I asked the words and I felt me' whole body turn te' water. He raise his hand te' his mouth as I heard several gasps from the audience. Suddenly more fear grabbed me. What if he says no? I don't think I would ever be able te' handle that kind of rejection. Please don't say no? I asked the question in me' head, and as if he heard me he dropped his hand.  
"YES!" He said as he gently raise his left hand for me. I felt the smile cross me' face as the audience began cheering louder then I had ever heard them before. I got off me' knee and pulled Damian into a loving kiss into front of the entire world. I could hear even hear Emmet whistling as George, Neil, and Ryan cheering. Right here and right now was the absolute most perfect moment in me' entire life.


End file.
